


Drabble: Seek For The Sword That Was Broken [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt from atanvarne_lj: Boromir--Day 62 of his journey from Minas Tirith to Imladris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Seek For The Sword That Was Broken [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Drabble: Seek For The Sword That Was Broken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/74678) by [Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels). 



Available for streaming at [tindeck.com](http://tindeck.com/listen/quxs)

Download: [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/drabble-seek-for-sword-that-was-broken) | 0:00:58 | 677.5KB


End file.
